The History of Time
by inuyashasdick
Summary: Kagome, now a college student studying history, has tried relentlessly to push her demons to the back of her mind. But the past always seems to catch up on her when she least expects it. A new problem arises as she learns the fate of the demon lord. The fates have decided that, yet again, she is to be the problem solver of the past. What is she to do?
1. Prologue

The History of Time

Kagome, now a college student studying history, has tried relentlessly to push her demons to the back of her mind. But the past always seems to catch up on her when she least expects it. A new problem arises as she learns the fate of the demon lord. The fates have decided that, yet again, she is to be the problem solver of the past. What is she to do?

Prologue

Kagome sat at the long table in her history class, taking notes. Well, actually, if doodling counted as taking notes, she was doing a pretty good job. She drowned out the droning on of her professor. It seemed he always managed to go off on tangents of gods know what. She typically listened. However, today, she was rather tired. The nightmares had started back again. She tried so desperately to forget them. Thinking them to be remainders of her past. The well had closed. Why was the past continuously trying to haunt her? Hadn't she been through enough? Or possibly, possibly the gods used her specifically as a way to find amusement in their boring existence. She mused, accepting that that was probably her fate.

Thinking back, she didn't regret anything she had gone through. The trials and tribulations. She had grown considerably. But when was enough, enough? When would she get a break? The jewel, completed, she thought had completed her destiny. She was free, albeit not intentionally. It was just what fate had wanted from her, right? She chalked it up to be fate, anyways. She went on her mission, destroyed a foe, saved the world, in essence, and moved on. So why, why was she having nightmares of her past? If she was to move on, why was the universe so cruel to her?

Of course, she would never forget her friends. Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and hell, even Koga himself! And Inuyasha, she sighed, would always be in her mind. Even though she tried to push him to the back of it. She had decided later on on their travels that he was fit more as a companion, a friend. Possibly even as a close brother. As she grew and began to understand the world, and herself, her romantic feelings towards the hanyou grew into something rather platonic. It was love, but not the childish love she had known. And that was fine by her! It was childish, after all. However, it had taken several years to realize that fact. She chalked it up to his attitude. He had pushed her to make that understanding clear. His gruff behaviour, his anger issues, his jealousy, and everything that made him, well, Inuyasha. She would love him until the end of time, but not as more than a friend.

She missed them. All of them. But it couldn't be helped and she wished not to dwell on it. The past was the past, right? And though she had visited it, physically, she needed to remind herself that she had a future. She was in college for gods sake! She barely made it out of high school, and she was even more surprised that she had been accepted into college. Her knowledge of the past was her key into the university. In fact, the professors and the board of trustees were thrilled to have someone with such expansive knowledge. Of course they didn't know the real reason why she knew what she did. They chalked it up to be her being a fine student, someone who was ill most of the time, but studied in her spare time. She had studied as much as she could in the feudal era, reading by the light of the fire as the went on their excursions, but not as much as she needed to. Oh well, her future seemed to have at least a light to it, however small. She was thankful.

When she had come back home, to the future, she had ended up in the well, of all damn places. It was as if the gods were laughing at her. Planting her somewhere she couldn't be. She cried and cried. Digging at the dirt until her fingers bled. That's how her brother had found her; curled up on the bottom of the well, wishing for the past. But it wasn't to be her future. She spent weeks, months, locked away in her room. Questioning why her life had to be this way. Why? Why couldn't she have just stayed? No one here understood her. Her family, friends, how could they? When they were upset over such trivial things. They had never had to worry about much. Petty things. But she, she had been through so much as a young teenager and growing into adulthood. She had experienced, witnessed, done so many things that people in the future have never done. They couldn't understand. Once a girl of the future, now an outsider. It was hell. And it complicated everything.

She picked herself up later on, but only because she resolved to the fact that she couldn't live forever, hoping beyond hope, that her future would turn out, well, back to the past. She dejected the idea that she would go home. Back to the past, where her true home was. She loved her family, but she had worked up the notion that the gods wished her to be in that time. With her friends. The people who understood her. But, it was not meant to be, so she came to the resolve that this was how it was meant to be all along. She decided to start living again. It was hard at first. She had missed high school, so she was forced to take the GED, and passed, albeit barely. She decided that college would be a good idea, however, if only to keep her mind going. She thought it a good idea to study history. It's what she knew most of, after all. It was something she was good at. Really, really good at. She got a full ride to Tokyo University, and was to major in history, minoring in journaling. She loved to write. In her free time she wrote stories, Fantasy, of course. But anything to keep her creative side flowing.

She decided to keep her body in shape as well. She knew she had grown stronger over the years, but she wanted to better her physical capabilities. She took kickboxing and taekwondo in her free time. Her sensei noted how easily she moved, so it wasn't hard for her to bump up levels. While she had fought in the past, a young girl not knowing how to dress properly, she surmised her hair had become too long and she needed to wear it up. She also dressed accordingly. No longer would she wear skirts, which she agreed later on were way too short, and school shoes were just not cutting it anymore.

Changing her entire wardrobe when she came home was rather difficult, as she had grown out of most of her clothes while there, and not being in school anymore, she couldn't very well walk around in a uniform. She ditched those clothes, and stocked up on tennis shoes, regular t-shirts, and jeans. She found it to be more comfortable, and she looked more like an adult, rather than a child. She had made up her mind to keep her hair long, only because it made her feel more at ease, like her past self. She was a woman now, 23, and growing older. She had filled out nicely, and she even agreed that she was rather attractive. Her childish face now had angles and she grew into her nose, which was rather small to begin with. Her blue eyes still glowing incandescently. She would often look in her mirror, noting as well, that as she got older she didn't look much like Kikyo as she used to. This made her smile. She might be away from the past, but it wasn't catching up with her anymore, well, besides her dreams.

As her professor droned on and on, she picked out few words from his many speeches. However, right as she was zoning in, she realized that he had begun speaking of the feudal era. This made her perk up a bit. Sighing, she wondered when she would ever quit hearing of it. Her family, the professors. But she wasn't too surprised, considering this class was specifically for the past of Japan. They hadn't spoken of that era yet, until now. What more had he said? She shrugged. Probably things he already knew.

"Today we will be learning of the Taisho clan. Or what they were known to be 400 years ago, The Clan of the Moon."

Kagome stopped doodling. Taisho? Wasn't that Inuyasha's father? Weird, she thought. But she decided to keep on listening, curious what she'd learn that she already didn't know.

"There have been many reported leaders of the Taisho clan. Inu No Taisho himself. His father before him, and Sesshomaru, the dog generals only son."

Wait, what? That wasn't right. Kagome frowned, irritated. He had two sons! Inuyasha and the overly aggressive Sesshomaru. They were completely different, except their aggressive and stubborn personalities were the same. Why was history always wrong?

"Today we will learn about the fate of the great dog general's son. He was a fierce ruler who ruled with an iron fist. Though he did treat his people well, he was selfish when it came to his land, which other neighboring lands believed he had too much of. Deciding that he was too stubborn and selfish, the Eastern lands waged war against him. Sesshomaru and his army fought hard for thirty days and thirty nights. But even the great dog lord of the West became tired. In a moment of exhaustion, he was caught off guard, and destroyed. The East claimed him land, and throughout time, all of the reigning territories merged together."

Kagome balked. Sesshomaru died? That couldn't be right. He was too powerful, even stating that death couldn't claim him. It was rather irritating, or had been, when he would claim that he was the most powerful in all of Japan. She rolled her eyes. But at the same time, to learn that someone as powerful as he had perished in a war, was rather depressing. She had never been close to him. Had never even liked him, really. He had tried to kill her on several occasions for gods sake! But still, her was an ally, or had been, against Naraku. He had helped her and her friends destroy him. And because of that, she became suddenly depressed. She knew of the past, had been there, but was that really the case? Did someone as powerful as Sesshomaru really been wiped out by the past?


	2. Chapter 1

The History of Time

***This story is one I've had in the works for quite a while. I've been wanting to write it. However, me and writing fanfiction never has seemed to pan out, seeing as I like to read them more than write. But I want to see this one through. It's going to start off a bit slow, going into Kagome's life, the history of the past, and then it'll delve into their relationship. To ensure that I keep this story going, reviews are very much welcome!

Chapter 1

Kagome huffed as she lugged her large navy bookbag up the flight of stairs to her one bedroom apartment. More like many flights of stairs, considering she was on her third. She might have been spryly and full of energy as a teenager, granted she was running around, or rather running from things, but now as a young adult, the ways of the modern, and most lazy world had caught up to her. She wasn't as energetic as she used to be, though she no longer needed a reason to be so. However, it was rather depressing, such at a time like this, to know she was no longer in shape. How she wished for adventure. To no longer feel like a lazy...human.

Counting to three, she took the last step up to her front door and put her bookbag down on the front mat, however welcoming, that said "Welcome, stranger". Strange, she mused, considering she talked to virtually no one. Fishing her keys out of her pocket, she put the key into the lock, turned it, and upon the unlocking sound, turned the doorknob and opened the door to her home. Picking up her bookbag and throwing it over one shoulder, she stepped inside before almost gracelessly tripping over her cat. Using an explicative that would have made her hanyou friend grin, she caught herself on the doorframe. Her cat, Marshmallow, just mewed up at her and rubbed up against her leg in a show of affection. Tail sticking straight up, welcoming her home.

Smiling down at her chubby friend, she bent down to pet him, then walked straight inside after closing the door with an audible click of the lock. Marshmallow followed her, sticking to her legs like glue. She smiled fondly at him as he again mewed up at her. He was a shelter cat. After coming back home, her depression had hit so hard, especially after finding out Boyou had passed away, that getting another animal had seemed like the best idea. And it was! Her furry friend helped make her feel better, needed, in her time of despair. She had thought of getting a dog at first, but figured that'd be a bad idea, considering her past with dogs. Rather, dog demons, but still. Same thing, right? A dog is a dog, after all. Demon or otherwise. So she had settled on a cat. A fat, lazy cat, at that. His name suit him well, considering Marshmallow was rather large, white, and puffy.

"So tell me little friend, have you been good today?"

Marshmallow just stared at her and then took off across the house in an erratic speed, as per usual.

"Weird cat. Are all cats like this? Or is it just you? It seems dogs are the same way. Running around like a fire is beneath them. At least dog demons are…"

Kagome frowned as she remembered Inuyasha's temper and how he would run as fast as he could when on a mission. He was always just a fast….person. Fast, that's the right word, right? He did everything at such a high paced speed. Thinking, talking, fighting, eating. She giggled as she pictured him shoveling ramen down his throat, not caring that it scorched his mouth on the way down.

Her mood suddenly soured as she thought back to earlier that morning. Something about her professor's lecture didn't sit right with her. Another dog demon came to the forefront of her mind; Sesshomaru. While they had certainly never been close, and he was a bit of an egotistical asshole who's stone cold face could scare the devil himself, it did make her heart clench in a weird way thinking of how he died. "Perished", rather. He was Sesshomaru for crying out loud. To die in a petty war seemed so...trivial, to him at least. She didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Why should I even care? I mean, yeah he was an ally, he saved my life once or twice, but he also tried to kill me...once or twice. Hell, maybe even more than that!", Kagome exclaimed, questioning her reasoning.

She shouldn't have cared, yet, for some strange reason, the idea of his death made her upset. They had never been friends, merely passing acquaintances in time. Nothing more, nothing less. She figured it was right to feel sad, because knowing anyone and them dying actually did affect you in a way. She sighed knowingly. She was far too soft, and way too kind. Even someone as cold as the Daiyoukai of the West had made her upset at his weird, and tragic, demise. She garnered that to be the case, knowing that fighting, helping, and caring for someone did in fact put them...somewhere in your heart, in your life, in some odd way.

Kagome nodded her head in wise satisfaction. "He's gone. That's fate, after all, right? We all breath and we all die. It's life, and I've experienced enough of it to know that that's what the god's want. I've seen enough death to know that this is how life is supposed to be. We can't live forever. Not even Sesshomaru."

Still, it didn't seem right. Something felt...off. That was it! Something wasn't right. She just couldn't put her finger on it.


	3. Chapter 2

The History of Time

***Thank you for the reviews! This story shall continue, depending on the reviews I get. I have to know by them if it is worth continuing. The chapters are going well, and it seems our Kagome has become very different, no? Let's continue her adventure. Reviews are welcome, yet again. Thank you!

Chapter 2

Kagome stood on the mat in the middle of her trainers dojo. He seemed to be happy with the way she was progressing, however slowly. To her it seemed, anyways, that she wasn't able to level up as she wanted to. Her trainer, Hiroku, was great at training! However, she felt as though he was holding back and not training her as she wished him to be.

"Again!", he yelled. "You must open yourself up. Release your pent up energy, Kagome. You're way too tense. When you are in that fighting stance, you must relax your body so that your opponent doesn't see how nervous you are", he stated.

Kagome groaned. This was more difficult than anything else. She seemed to always be tense. It's almost as if her life revolved around the word!

"I'm trying!" she replied, annoyed with the same words over and over. She couldn't help it. She was just...well, Kagome. She was always nervous. Her time in the feudal era hadn't helped much. She had leveled up faster than the others in her class, so much so that she was being trained separately.

"You must relax your shoulders. Try closing your eyes and breathing in, then out in one big breath. When you exhale, relax, open your eyes, and then focus."

Kagome did as he said. Closing her eyes, she breathed in, paused, then exhaled in one big breath. Opening her eyes, she felt her body relax, all tension ebbing away. Focusing on her trainer, she almost was too late, as he rushed at her. Furrowing her brows, she rolled to the side just in time as he threw a punch at her. He spun on his heel just as she jumped up and landed in her fighting stance. Running at her in a speed that was meant to be slow for her, he balled his fist and threw another punch at her. Kagome doged that one as well, thrust out her hand, and caught his wrist, turning around fast, and slinging him behind her.

Hiroku's eyes shot open as he flew behind her. Where had that sudden strength come from? He looked at her as she grinned. "Woah! That was awesome! I mean, I thought I could do it, and when I relaxed, it almost became natural", Kagome said as she jumped up and down, smiling widely. Hiroku smiled at her, pleased with her sudden progress. She was a natural, though he didn't understand how she had had previous knowledge of fighting. She had told him in the beginning of her lessons that she had taken taekwondo in her youth, but he didn't expect her to progress so quickly. No matter, he supposed some people had talent, whereas some simply grew slower.

Kagome was ecstatic. It felt so natural! It felt almost like...old times. She frowned. No, she shouldn't equate it to the past. This was different. She wasn't the same. She wasn't the same person anymore. Her personality, somewhat, had stayed the same. However, her mental state, as well as emotional, had changed rapidly. It was almost as if she had been rewired. But that didn't matter. What mattered now was her progress. And progress it was! Grinning, she walked over to Hiroku and bowed at the waist to him as he bowed back.

"Good! That will conclude for today. You did very well, Kagome. I know you must be happy, as I am very proud of you," Hiroku stated, appraising her on her quick abilities.

Kagome smiled widely. "Yes! I suppose it had to happen in due time, however slow that may be."

"No, Kagome. You seem to be growing at a rapid pace. At least, that is what I have noticed. When you first started your lessons here, it seemed odd at how capable you were, and how fast you progressed. Some people have a knack for it, and some do not. But you are a natural. Don't question it! Just go with the flow of things. I have no doubt you could be a trainer in just a year's time, maybe less", Hiroku stated as he grinned at her, noticing how her eyes widened at his exclamation.

She was shocked, to say the least. She knew she had had experience. She had fought for years, and grew while doing it. But she had no idea that she was progressing that much. She nodded and bowed to him, again. "Thank you, Hiroku. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have learned so much!", she exclaimed, laughing happily. It was going to be a good day, she could feel it.

* * *

Walking home, Kagome reflected on Hiroku's words. She was happy he thought so highly of her. Inuyasha had never praised her capabilities. Then again, she hadn't been that capable. It had been four years since she had been back. The first year spent moping around, depressing with heartache and loneliness. The next three had been spent in college, preparing herself for a future she wasn't even sure of. She knew she was going to do something with it, though she just wasn't able to see the light at the end of the tunnel. It was almost as if she was in the dark, grasping for what? She didn't know. She was just hoping she'd come out unscathed.

The future didn't seem bright. It seemed, well, bland. What adventures did she even have to move towards? Was she to just simply live in this time, waiting for nothing? She surmised that she shouldn't be so negative. Maybe she would take Hiroku's advice and be a trainer. That would be fun, right? It would give her a sense of purpose. She would use her history degree, as well as her journaling degree, and become a sort of historian. Perhaps she could decipher old documents. Relics from the past. Something to keep her grounded in this time, but also let her see into the past. Then again, was that really healthy?

Kagome decided to just let the future be. Her purpose was known to the gods, but she wasn't to know it just yet. So she decided to just live. Live in the now and enjoy life. But that was rather hard. It had been four damn years, but she just couldn't escape her past; the past. How odd it seemed. To be stuck in a place that no longer existed. Could that have been considered a fairytale? She supposed it could be counted as such. Whatever. It was time to move on. And move on was what she needed to do.

Glancing up at her apartment at the top of the stairs, she began the trek up the steep incline. She needed at that time a hot bath, and possibly a nap. She also needed to do some homework and studying, but she decided to wait until later that night to do so. She was too tired. Mentally and physically.


	4. Chapter 3

The History of Time

***The second chapter has just been posted! Onto the third. Let me know what you think, and please, by all means, critique me. A writer can only become better by being critiqued!

Chapter 3

The battlefield stunk of blood and death. Corpses littered the ground. The soil red with blood. Kagome wrinkled her nose, her brows furrowing as the stench of death entered her nostrils. She tried not to heave. But it was just too damn intense.

Naraku laughed as he took in the pitiful sight before him. The ragtag group of a "team" that was standing in front of him. Pathetic. No matter, amusing as toying with them might be, he was done and bored. "It seems you are all so tired! Pity, I suppose it is time to end you. You must have known this day was coming. Prepare to die!"

"Oye! That's what you think, ya sorry excuse of a half demon!", Inuyasha growled, throwing his insult at the spider demon. The stench of his miasma covering the field, as well as the stench of the dead, or dying, demon corpses around him. He was sick to his stomach. His senses on overdrive as the horrid smell permeated the battle field.

"Oh? So ready to join the afterlife, Inuyasha? Too bad your poor little Kikyo had to enter Hell so soon. No matter! You shall be reunited very soon!", Naraku spat, his tentacles advancing forward, toward the team, at a fast pace.

Inuyasha jumped out of the way quickly, as Kagome was almost, almost too slow. She rolled out of the way, landing hard on her back. "Damnit", she cursed under her breath. She was beginning to run out of energy, and fast.

"Such a shame that you are all depending on one idiotic girl to help you! Tell me, Kagome. How pitiful you must feel. To be so weak, so...utterly human. The smell of your fear excites me. To smell so pure, yet dress as a whore. How you have not been raped is beyond me! Perhaps I shall leave you alive as I kill all of your friends. Yes, you would prove to be most enjoyable. My life lacks amusement", Naraku yelled, laughing maniacally, as Kagome shivered at his words, her eyes widening, horrified.

"Hey! Don't you fuckin' talk to her like that, you disgusting monster! Leave Kagome out of this! She has nothing to do with this!", Inuyasha yelled, spittle flying from his mouth in rage.

Nothing to do with this? What the hell did that mean? Kagome was angry. Stupid Inuyasha. She had shattered the jewel to begin with! She was the only one able to find them! He was always putting her down, acting as if she was so weak. She wasn't though, right? No! She was just as strong as the rest of them! She might still be young, might still be clumsy, might not know as much about her powers as she should, but she was anything but weak.

"Inuyasha, shut the hell up. I can speak for myself", she stated as she slowly climbed to her feet. "You know, Naraku, I find it so pitiful that you constantly have to put others down. You're the one who is pathetic! Acting as if me, a "mere human", is so weak. The thing is, you're scared of me. I can see it. I can almost feel it."

Naraku narrowed his eyes at the little priestess. Such silly words. Him? Afraid of her? Absurd! She was but a lowly, stinking human. She didn't scare him. Someone as powerful as him. Yes, he would take his time destroying her; body and soul. It would give him great joy to rip her to shreds, slowly, carefully.

Inuyasha growled. She was being stupid again. Why wouldn't she just let him take care of her and handle it! She was so clumsy, so small. He was terrified of something happening to her. She was the closest person to him. He loved her, cherished her, so damn much. If she was taken away from him, he would go insane. No, he wouldn't let that happen.

"Your fight is with me, bastard!", he yelled, swinging tessaiga to point in his direction. Naraku laughed wildly at him.

"Inuyasha, do not be foolish. The half breed is much smarter than you think. Albeit, barely. Use your thick head, for once in your pitiful life", Sesshomaru said, cracking his knuckles in disgust at the edge of the field.

Kagome turned towards him. Where had he come from? She understood Naraku had taken Rin, his ward, but why was he so hell bent on fighting him? She guessed it was probably his honor. She was too fed up to analyze it. She just wanted it to all be over. It had been four years. Four long years of hide and seek. Chasing someone who wouldn't stand up to them. And now? Now was their chance. She was scared, she did acknowledge that. But she wouldn't let this monster get the best of her.

"Kagome, stand your ground. Don't let him fool you or scare you. You're way smarter than he is. Just...relax. Breath in and then breath out and focus. You can do this. And don't listen to Inuyasha. You're every part of this as he is", Sango whispered over to her, smiling in a reassuring way.

"Aye! I can fuckin' hear you, Sango! This bastard is mine", Inuyasha retorted, his sword lighting up, wind whirling around it as he readied for the wind scar. "Get ready, guys! This is gonna be rocky." Standing his ground, he swung his sword up and then down. "Wind scar!", he screamed, as the power burst forth and rushed at their opponent. Kagome shielded her face as wind whipped around her, barely knocking her off her feet.

Naraku used that time to send a spiked tentacle at her. Grinning, he noticed how off-guard she was. This was too easy. It shot forth and burst through her shoulder. Screaming in pain, tears streamed down her face and Kagome clutched her shoulder, blood seeping through her white shirt. Fuck that hurt. Grinding her teeth together, she took her stance and pulled an arrow from her quiver and notched it. Not this time.

Hearing her scream, Inuyasha whipped around and faced her. He smelled her blood on the wind and growled loudly. "That's it, bastard! You're done for", he yelled as he began to charge forth towards the spider. A bright pink arrow shot past him as he halted to his feet, watching with wide eyes as it flew towards Naraku.

Naraku's eyes widened as the arrow grew nearer. "Take that, you bastard! Die already!", Kagome yelled loudly, gritting her teeth, her eyes narrowed, brows furrowed in anger.

Inuyasha glanced behind him and noticed that she was glowing pink, the same color as her arrow. Wind whipped around her as she yelled at the spider demon. The air around them sparking with her power. How had he missed it? The whirling wind picking up his hair and blew it around him. He could feel the tension in the air. The air crackling around them.

Naraku screamed as a bright pink light engulfed him. Damn that girl! Shooting out his tentacles at her, she yelled as she threw up her hands, bright pink light suddenly bursting from her fingertips, destroying the appendages moving rapidly towards her. Naraku screamed in agony as the light engulfed him. He could feel himself being purified from the inside out. His very being melting, dissolving before his eyes. Giving one last cry, he disappeared into ash, the dust of his remnants flying away on the wind.

Everyone turned towards her, their eyes wide as the light receded into her body. Kagome was breathing heavily. Her chest rising and falling quickly. She couldn't believe it. They couldn't believe it. It wasn't inuyasha that had destroyed him. It was Kagome! Sango yelled and ran over to her, hugging her tightly. "You did it, Kagome! You killed him! I can't believe it, you actually did it!" Kagome hugged her back, tears streaming from her eyes. She actually did it...she killed him. He was gone. He was really gone.

Inuyasha balked. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. Naraku had been there and then in a flash, he was gone! And Kagome, of all people, had been the one to do it! Her power had just blinked out, and he could no longer feel it. But he couldn't get it out of his head. Couldn't get her appearance out of his head. How powerful she looked. How...gorgeous she looked. Her hair flying up and behind her, her eyes glowing pink, light bursting around her. It was unreal. It was like a dream.

Kagome wept, crying into Sango's shoulder and she held her tightly. She was too afraid to open her eyes, believing if she did it would be a dream. The air stunk of blood, of death, of ash, yet she felt happy. She felt relieved. She felt safe. No longer did she have to worry. No longer did she have to wonder if she'd live to see tomorrow. No longer did she have to be afraid.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she glanced up through blurry eyes to see Miroku grinning widely at her. "You did it, Kagome!" His eyes widened, glancing down he took off the cloth around his hand and examined it, tears pouring from his eyes. "The hole...it's gone", he whispered, his voice shaking. Kagome grasped his hand to see. It was actually gone! He no longer had to worry about his future, whether he'd see it or not. She looked over at Sango who had tears streaming down her face. She was smiling happily. Kagome knew that she was feeling immense love. They could finally marry. Miroku could finally have the son he'd always been asking for, and with her. She was so happy. Just...so happy. Her heart bursting with joy.

Hearing the flutter of silk, Kagome looked behind them at Sesshomaru's retreating back. He was leaving? Did he not want to join in on the happiness they were sharing? She idly wondered what he was feeling. Happiness? Relief? Knowing him, he probably didn't really care. Hearing the patter of feet running towards them, she looked around and noticed Inuyasha running towards them, a smile on his face. Suddenly he stopped and confusion lit up his eyes. His mouth open as if to say something.

Kagome cocked her head at his expression. Why was he looking at her like that? She suddenly felt very tired, and very light headed. Sango gasped as she stepped away from her, Miroku jumping to the side. "Wha...what's going on? Kagome! What's happening to you!", Shippou yelled as he looked at her, eyes wide with fear. Kagome just wrinkled her brow. Why were they acting so weird? She was so tired. She felt so weak.

"Kagome!", Inuyasha yelled as he started running towards her. She looked down at herself and noticed she was glowing faintly. Her skin becoming translucent. She felt lightheaded. What was happening? Inuyasha's voice was becoming muffled. She looked at Sango who was crying, her hand trying to grasp her arm, which only managed to go right through her. She was disappearing! But why! She suddenly became very afraid. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha, what's happening!", she screamed as her vision suddenly became black. She could barely hear him yell her name as she blinked out of existence, knowing no feeling, knowing no pain.

* * *

Kagome yelled as she shot straight up in bed. What the hell? Another damn nightmare. But this one ended the same, yet, it was so clear. She could almost feel the stinging pain in her shoulder where Naraku had stabbed her. It was just a dream. Just a dream. No! It had actually happened!

Kagome closed her eyes tightly, willing the images away. But try as she might, she just couldn't make them leave. It was so real. It felt...so real. But it was over! It had been over for years! Why now? Why? She was so tired. She began to weep into her hands as she pulled her knees up, her hair falling around her like a silky, black curtain. She felt crazy; insane. She had to be. To keep dreaming of it. She was so confused how she had just disappeared. No explanation. Nothing.

Laying back down, she cried as sleep took hold of her once again. A dreamless sleep. One without faces, without feeling. Only darkness.


	5. Chapter 4

The History of Time

***Thank you all so much for the reviews! It seriously means so much. Consequently, thank you kindly for the critiquing. It made me realize that my story was missing a few things. Being told my writing is good is super exciting for me, as I am an avid writer and I love doing it. Please continue to read and review! I know it's a super slow start, but most stories are, right? Also, if i'm going to make it a longer story, seeing as that's the current plan, there has to be an evident build-up. Just relax, and let the story unroll. You won't be sorry, I promise!

Chapter 4

"The Lord of the West had been ultimately defeated by his enemies. As he stood on the battlefield near his palace, the ground covered with blood and rotting corpses, he understood one thing. He, the great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru of the West, had failed. It was rumored that he wasn't one to simply "fail". The term simply didn't exist in his vocabulary. However, that is what his final thoughts were upon his death," stated Kagome's history professor as he droned on and on about the Demon Lord's demise.

Kagome frowned. How could they possibly know his thoughts? You can't just get into someone's head like that, especially someone as solid and closed off as Sesshomaru. _Maybe someone wrote it all down? But that wouldn't work either. Someone would have had to be there to witness the events, and if everyone was wiped out, then it couldn't have been recorded,_ Kagome mused, trying to turn the story over in her mind to make better sense of it.

"It is said that the East had help in defeating the great Dog Lord. They hired spiritual warriors to the front of their lines to wipe out the first thousand demons in his army. The Eastern army stood just behind them, giving themselves the perfect advantage to wipe out the West's army. Considering the other neighboring lands were envious of the Dog Lords massive expanse of lands, they were not so envious as the Eastern Lands. The Eastern Lord, Matsu, was not a demon, as the other rulers were. He was a very powerful human general. His past predecessors had had ties with the West, however, Lord Sesshomaru being the type of person he was who despised humans, cut all ties with the Eastern Lord on his day of placement," the professor recounted as students in the classroom jotted down notes on the lesson.

Things just didn't make any sense! Sesshomaru had taken in a little girl, a _human_ girl. He couldn't have hated humans that much. And spiritual warriors? Of course she had been a priestess, _been_ being the operative of the word, but she had never had any ill will towards the species, other than Naraku and his people that is. But she was sure Sesshomaru had grown to an understanding with her and her friends, even Inuyasha.

No, it wasn't right. _Something is off. I can feel it. I know Sesshomaru, and this doesn't sound like him. I mean sure...he can be a bit of an asshole, and he's hard headed as hell, mean, can be cruel, kills anyone who gets in his way, hates not having his way...wait, i'm supposed to be thinking of his positive traits!_ Kagome growled under her breath. Damn. Why was this so hard? And why was history so annoying?

"When the Dog Demon cut ties with the Eastern Lands, a move that greatly upset the other lands, he became known as someone who was greedy. The other lands, while they might not have agreed, and true they did want part of his lands, turned their eyes upon the act. However, the East would not have it. The Eastern Lord, Matsu, decided to convene with the other lords and ladies to see how to rectify the situation. The other rulers decided to stay out of it. They knew the Dog Lord's reputation. How powerful and cunning he was. How intelligent and how massive his army was. They had good ties with him, and they wished to keep it that way! Deciding to stay out of it, they left, leaving Matsu raging with hatred towards the Dog Lord. He vowed to rid of him and forcefully take his lands. He despised the other rulers for leaving him alone in this. No matter, though his army was made up of humans, as he was a human Lord, he decided to secretly wage war against the West and take out the Dog Lord," the professor paused, noticing how all eyes were on him, wide and curious. Kagome had long since quit doodling, her pen having fallen to the ground.

"Professor, there is something I do not understand," a student sitting in front of Kagome, Ruyo, she believed his name to be, called as he raised his hand. "And what confuses you, Ruyo?" the professor questioned. "Why would a human be a Lord anyways? I understand there were, at times in history, human lords and emperors. However, if the lands were comprised mostly of demon rulers, why was there a human one? That defeats the purpose, no?" he finished, secretly asking the question the entire class had also been wondering.

"Well, it is true that during that time in history demons were more prominent than humans. Again, this is a class on history, however, demons are thought to have either been a myth, or be extinct. Demons simply do not exist in this day and age. But yes, I agree that it is odd. Let me explain," the professor announced, readying the ears of his students.

"The four nations during the feudal era of Japan, so say 400-500 years ago, were built upon the backs of demons. Very powerful and well known demons. The Clan of the Moon were very powerful dog demons. The first ruler being Haiko Taisho, his eldest son after, Inu No Taisho, and his only son after him, Sesshomaru. The other lands rulers were consisted of a cat demon tribe, a wolf demon tribe, and lastly a lizard demon tribe. Inu No Taisho defeated the demon lizard tribe's lord, killing, and in turn, dying at the hands of said lord. The lizard tribe was known for being sneaky. They were liars who got by on secrecy. The lizard tribes leader, Ryukotsusei, worked closely with a human general who relayed messages to him about Japan and its secrets. This general, also known as Matsu, was noted to be a close, personal friend of his. On his death, the lizard tribe's people determined that Matsu would be the most suitable person to rule them."

Kagome's head was reeling. Part of the history sounded right. Sesshomaru being the West's leader, Koga being the wolf tribes leader, even the cat demon tribe. The lizard tribe she had heard of. Inuyasha had killed Ryukotsusei, so during that time, had Matsu become the Eastern Land's new lord while she had been there? Wouldn't she have heard of it? She believed that to be strange. Then again, it wasn't as if Sesshomaru just let her and her friends onto the things happening in his life or on his lands. And her professor had said that the Eastern Lands were very secretive. That would make sense as well as to why she hadn't heard of anything. They were too busy tracking Naraku to even pay attention to anything else. She supposed after much thinking that it did make sense after all.

Kagome raised her hand before she could stop herself. "Yes, Kagome?" her professor inquired. "I understand that demons and spiritual humans during that time didn't see eye to eye, but, what i'm curious about is, why did Matsu use them during his battle with Sessh...uh, the Dog Lord? What was his purpose for doing so?"

"Very good question!" her professor exclaimed. "Actually, demons during that time, as well as human priests and priestesses, did not only see eye to eye, they despised each other. Knowing this to be fact, Matsu gathered an army entirely comprised of humans, and added on hundreds of spiritual warriors, priests and priestesses, to wipe out the Dog Lords tribe. You see, Matsu, as most humans, hated demons. His sole purpose in being close with Ryukotsusei and working alongside of him was to learn about them. Learn the order; how they lived and worked. The Dog Lord was the first thing on his list, Kagome. Matsu intended to rid Japan of _all_ demons."


	6. Chapter 5

The History of Time

***The fourth chapter has been posted! Looks like i'll be cranking out several today. I don't have to work until tomorrow, so I have most of the day to write. Please review and tell me what you think, thanks!

Chapter 5

"Damnit! I can't find one damn thing", Kagome said exasperatedly annoyed, yet again, with history. She chose this major, so why was she always so pissed upon hearing of it? Maybe it had to do with the fact that she was learning about events that were unrolling as she was there. That would fuck anyone up, right? She ran a hand through her long hair, sweeping it behind her shoulder as she scanned the book in front of her; _1400's-1500's Era of Japan: Myths and Legends_. So far, however, she was having no luck.

Coming across a paragraph, she quickly read through it, then stopped. _The Great Dog Lord was surrounded on both sides, by human soldiers, as well as spiritual, waiting for the blow. At once they descended upon him. Slicing his body with their swords, purifying him with their arrows, killing him. It is said that before he gave his last breath, the sky was filled with a spectacular pink light, a loud war cry, and then all went silent and black. That was the end of the dog demon, great Lord of the West, Lord Sesshomaru._

"Holy shit..", Kagome whispered, tears pricking her eyes. To hear that anyone that she had known, even Sesshomaru himself, had died in that way was very tragic and heartbreaking. She had known him. _Known him._ Kagome felt her eyes watering, tears beginning to leak out of their corners. This was all wrong! It wasn't fair. It just...wasn't fair.

Kagome decided not to read anymore lest she upset herself even more. History was tragic. History wasn't fair. History was heartbreaking, right? Things always happened. It was life. But that didn't make it any less wrong. To know that people like _her,_ spiritual people like her, had destroyed him, hurt her beyond all control. They were supposed to be pure. Untainted! And what were they? Cruel. Unjustified acts of violence. Whether Sesshomaru had been greedy or not, that didn't mean he deserved to be killed...or even deserve that kind of death.

Closing the book loudly, Kagome placed it back on the shelf, grabbed her things, and walked out of the school's library. She needed time to think. She was determined to figure this story out and find out the _real_ truth about the history of that time.

"You seem so stressed, Kagome! You always seem down. You know, it's not healthy to be so melancholy. You can see your stress lines on your forehead too! What's happened? Is it boy problems?" Yumi asked Kagome as they sat drinking coffee in the small coffee shop. She hadn't seen her in a while. All of her high school friends had up and left after high school. Either moving on, going to an out of city University, or what-have-you. Yumi, however, had decided to attend Tokyo University as well as Kagome. She was a very artsy person, so she focused her education solely on art. But, for some reason, the personal drama didn't quit. Even though the other two in their group had moved away, Yumi was keeping them all up on Kagome's life, or, that's what she supposed anyways. Boy trouble? More like _dog_ trouble.

"I'm fine, Yumi. Classes have just been tough. We're getting closer to midterms, ya know!" Kagome said, giving her friend a reassuring smile. Yumi didn't believe it for one second. "Look, Kagome, I know that things have been rough for you. Having to work hard to get your GED cause you weren't able to graduate with us because you were always so ill, and I know that Inuyasha having moved made you really depressed, but you've come so far! You've worked so hard. You know you can talk to me about anything, right Kagome?" Yumi questioned, giving her friend a sad and sympathetic look.

"Yumi...nothing's wrong. I'm just a bit stressed, that's it. You know with my future plans, career, everything. I'm not even sure which direction to go anymore! It all seems very daunting. I'm fine, I promise. If you needed to know anything particular, i'd let you know. You're one of my only closest friends now. I don't really have anyone else…" Kagome said, lowering her eyes to the table, bending the tip of her straw back and forth.

"I know that, Kagome. And we'll always be close! You know you're like a sister to me. You've just seemed very closed off for the last couple of years. You used to be so giddy and happy and energetic. Now you seem very sad and tired. Like there's something always on your mind. I'm worried about you, and I know your family probably is too."

Kagome, sighed, annoyed with this topic of conversation. She'd had it too many times to count. She knew she was different. Of course she was. Who wouldn't be after what she'd gone through! But they couldn't possibly understand, so keeping it all to herself seemed like the best plan. What was she even to say? _"Hi, my name is Kagome and I traveled back 400 years in time, fell for a half dog demon, killed hundreds of demons, and saved the world. Oh! Also, i'm a priestess and I have spiritual powers."_ They would certainly lock her up in the loony bin then. Hell no. This was much easier.

"I'm fine Yumi, really. You have nothing to worry about! Everything is fine. I swear. Look, I actually have a lot of studying to do," Kagome laughed standing up and taking her trash over to the trashcan before coming back to grab her purse. "I'll keep in touch. And please, don't worry about me! I'm fine. I always am. So quit worrying", she said as she went over and wrapped her arms around her friend who only shook her head disapprovingly.

"Okay Kagome. But i'm always here when and if you need me." Kagome just nodded, smiled, and walked out. She needed to go home and feed Marshmallow anyways. She was glad to have broken free of Yumi's persistent personal questions. She'd figure everything out, within the right time. Whenever that was…

Kagome was deep in thought about Yumi, Sesshomaru, and life in general as she walked back to her apartment. But as someone who often became so engulfed in their own thoughts, she didn't realize she had taken an old turn. Walking down a back alley, mind in other places and on other things, she came out onto her old street where her childhood home was located.

 _This is so stupid. I feel Professor Kwan will be giving us an assignment soon. But...what am I supposed to do it on? I know the history, yet, I don't. Ugh! This is so complicated. I hate this class. Nothing is going right and it has me too down. I thought I was supposed to be getting over the past alrea-_

dn

Kagome paused, sensing a very strange, yet not unusual feeling. Power. Real, true power. It was coming from up ahead. Her eyes widened as her heart sprang forward. What the hell? All of a sudden she felt very lightheaded. Looking up, she noticed that she was at the foot of the stairs leading to her childhood home. The shrine. _The well_.

Her heart beat out of rhythm, causing her to breath harshly. Coughing, she placed a hand on her chest and tried breathing in and out very slowly. How had she ended up here? Had she been _that_ deep in thought? Her head became fuzzy as she tried to keep her thoughts concentrated.

Almost running up the stairs now, she reached the top and put her hands on her knees, panting. Something wasn't right. It was as if her entire being was on fire. Her soul felt so light, as if on air. Standing up straight, Kagome began walking towards the shrine that housed the well, then gasped at what she saw. It was glowing! The entire shrine was encased in a bright pink hue. Looking down at herself, she noted that she was glowing as well. Her vision began to blur and she started to sprint towards the shrines doors, flinging them open. The well looked to be on fire. But it wasn't actual fire that made her heart stutter, it was the fact that power, pure unfiltered power, was billowing out of its depths.

Glancing down, Kagome looked at what she was wearing. White sneakers, high rise jeans, and a solid black t-shirt. Had her hair not been tied up, it would be blowing around her. Making a quick decision as if on old instinct, she placed her foot up onto the lip of the well, held her breath, and jumped in. The pink light swallowed her whole, then she blinked out of existence.


	7. Chapter 6

The History of Time

***Thank you for the reviews! It is seriously much appreciated. I know there are few errors, and I am trying to correct them as I go through and re-read my story, which in turn makes me happy because I feel it is well written. Anyways. It seems things are picking up finally! Sorry for the rather slow beginning but it needed to be done to give a good preface to what's going to happen. Everyone loves a good back-story. On with the adventure!

Chapter 6

It was dark. Why was it so dark? Probably because her eyes were closed, for one. But she was scared, and nervous, and...scared. Kagome opened her eyes and looked around her. Maybe it wasn't just her eyes being closed, it was actually dark! Night-time maybe? It was broad daylight when she had last looked! Unless...no, it couldn't be. But that power. That holy, immense power. It was raw. It was pure. It was everything she was filled with. It was as if it called to her; solely to her. Could she possibly have traveled back in time? After four years at that! It seemed damn near impossible.

Kagome knew what she had to do. She needed to figure out what the current deal was. It was too dark to see, so looking up, she saw stars overhead. Glancing around her, she reached out her hands and ran her fingertips around the dark expanse of the wood before her. Old with time. Pieces of the wood jutting out at her, as if telling her to leave. She wasn't welcome. Or so she felt, being trapped in something so ancient. Standing up, she heard the crunch of gravel and dirt beneath her white sneakers. She was pretty sure she was covered in dirt. Brushing her pants off she placed her hands before her, expecting to feel more wood, but her hands came in contact with...rope? Feeling around, her hands gliding across the ropes surface, she surmised it to be a rope of sorts. How handy.

 _Since when has a rope been here? That's odd. It wasn't here the last time. Granted, that was four years ago. I'm sure things have changed a bit. Hah maybe Inuyasha put it here hoping I'd come back and have a way out just in case he wasn't here. That's it!_ Kagome was glad her old friend had remembered her. She had hoped, had prayed they wouldn't forget her. She hadn't forgotten them. How could she?

"I need to get out of here. With my luck i'll fall and break a damn leg," she whispered to herself, giggling giddily at the thought of what was above. Placing a foot on one of the rungs of the rope, she gripped the one above her and pulled herself up, placing another foot above the first rung. Kagome began to climb. Slowly. Carefully. She idly remembered that she was in completely different modern clothes and that she hadn't thought to bring supplies. _Just in case I need them, that is. And Inuyasha might not even recognise me… That would be awkward, and awful. Let's hope that's not the case. Ugh i'm so dirty! He might be disgusted. Oh well, he'll have to get over it. I hope he's happy to see me. I wonder how much has changed? Not much i'm guessing. It's only been four years! Not much can change in that little of time._

Reaching the top of the well, Kagome placed her hands on the lip and pulled herself out. She was glad she actually had upper body strength now. Her training and several days a week at the gym had finally paid off! Inuyasha was going to be so surprised at her appearance now. She grinned, imagining the hanyou's face. This was going to be a treat. Swinging her legs over the lip of the well, she placed them on the ground and looked around her. Huts. Everywhere. What happened to all the trees? Surely the Goshinboku tree was still here. She had seen it before she hopped into the well. And it had been there just last week when she visited her mother!

Her poor mother. _She's going to have a heart attack. Oh my gods. And Marshmallow! Maybe momma will realize what's happened… What if I can't get back through? Will I want to now that i'm back? I'm sure Marshmallow will be okay. Momma will take him in. Yumi...poor Yumi will think I've run off and joined a gang or something. And my studies. But, maybe they've paid off? I'm sure I'll be able to use the history knowledge that I have now. Maybe...maybe I can change things._ Kagome quieted her mind, deciding that it would be best to sit down and ruminate on them later.

"Okay, it's now or never!", she exclaimed as she stood and began walking towards the village. It was much larger now. And the huts were made...better? Almost as if this time had progressed a bit. Instead of straw roofs, they were made with wood! How strange. Humans did evolve fast though. It wasn't like it should be odd. Kagome wondered where everyone was before realizing it was probably the middle of the night, or early morning.

Picking up her pace in excitement, the only sound that could be heard were the crunching of her feet against gravel and the sound of her jeans rubbing together. Entering into the now large village, Kagome made a bee-line for Kaede's old hut, noticing that it was now rather big. Much bigger than it had been. Stopping at the front door, she saw that it wasn't made of straw….it was an actual wooden door. With a door knob and everything!

 _This is too weird. Wooden roofs? Wooden doors with door knobs? A larger village? What the hell is going on…_ Kagome began to panic. Breathing in, she placed her hand on the doorknob and opened it. "Oye! Who the fuck is there? Try knockin'!" Kagome heard the ranting from just inside. Inuyasha? Opening the door fully, she stepped into the room. Before her, Inuyasha stopped yelling, took one look at her, and fell to his knees.

"It...it can't be. No. It's not possible! Kagome? Kagome...how? Yo-You were gone. Please tell me i'm not dreaming. Please. Please spare me if I am," Inuyasha pleaded as tears streamed down his face. Kagome began to cry as she walked over and landed on her knees in front of him. "Inuyasha...it's me. It's really me," she whispered as he dove forward and wrapped his arms around her middle. "It can't be. How did I not sense you? Kagome…" Inuyasha cried into her black t-shirt, sniffing her, his nose buried into the fabric as his claws pricked her skin.

Kagome cried, smiling widely at the joy overflowing her now heavy heart. She couldn't believe it. Her friend, her best-friend was actually here! Holding her! Crying...for her. She hadn't see him cry that many times, and it was shocking. "Inuyasha...shhh i'm here. I promise I am," she whispered as she rubbed his back. Lifting his head, his hands taking hers, he looked at her, smiling. She noticed that his eyes were shining brightly with happiness. She felt herself relax a bit. He was actually happy to see her and he _did_ recognise her!

"Inuyasha why is everything so different here? I mean, the village is much bigger, and what happened to all the trees? You still look the same, but things are...so different." Inuyasha wrinkled his brow and looked away. "Kagome...you've been gone so long." Kagome frowned. So long? "Inuyasha, I've only been gone four years! It hasn't been that long." She laughed softly then stopped as he whipped his head around to look at her.

"Four years? Kagome...there's no way. No fuckin' way it's been four damn years. Kagome, you've been gone for one hundred years!"


	8. Chapter 7

The History of Time

***I've received great feedback! Especially from Mutnodjmet who gave me some good tips and a few good ideas which I hadn't thought of yet. I typically think of things on the fly and then write them down AS I'm writing. So it's wonderful when people spark my interest. As for the distinction between Kagome's "thoughts" and her spoken voice towards herself, the italicized are her thoughts, and the quotations are her actually speaking aloud to herself. Thanks again for the reviews!

Chapter 7

One hundred years? That couldn't possibly be right. There's...there's just no way that she could have been gone one hundred years. Kagome sat crossed legged on the floor of what was now Inuyasha's hut. He had stated that Kaede had died several years after she had left. She hadn't asked him anything personal after that. The revelation that she had been gone for far longer than she assumed had rocked her brain.

She was too afraid to know anything else. And she really didn't want anymore emotional turmoil, but with a situation like this, it couldn't be helped. Glancing next to her, she noticed that Inuyasha's ears were drooped, his knees bent up, and his chin rested on his arms. "Inuyasha, I just don't understand how any of this is possible. I'm not even sure how the well let me back through to begin with. One moment I was walking home, then the next I was pulled here." Inuyasha sighed and looked over at her.

"You've changed, ya know? You aren't the same. Well, ya are, but you're not. I can't describe it. You've been gone for so long so I guess it makes sense for you to seem different. But the well was always parallel to your time! That's why I don't understand how so many years have passed in this one and so few in yours. I thought...you were dead. I thought i'd never see you again," Inuyasha stated as he leaned his head against her shoulder, his silver hair tickling her cheek.

Kagome knew she had changed, expected him to recognize it too, but that was before she had been told that so much time had passed. Something didn't make sense and she felt she was missing something very crucial. "I'm not the same, Inuyasha. That's just it. I don't think the same way. I feel as though i'm a completely different person." She told him as he picked his head up from her shoulder and looked at her.

"Ya, you've changed alright. In looks and in personality." Inuyasha retorted as he smiled at her. He was so, so very thankful that she was here. His best friend, in person, her warmth at his side. But it was like a slap of reality in his face. He was happy...yet confused. "Oh? Please tell me how much I've changed," Kagome said smiling curiously.

"Well for starters, your hair. It's gotten longer. A lot longer. And you're wearing it up. Ya never used to do that ya know. Your clothes. What are those called? Jeneans?" Kagome laughed. "Jeans, Inuyasha, jeans. Yeah I grew out of all my clothes! I had to get new ones. I also sorta graduated from high school, albeit barely, so I couldn't just prance around in a short uniform skirt like the good old days." Inuyasha grinned. "Yeah, the good old days alright. You just look different too, though. Your body feels more firm. Like ya been fightin' or something." Kagome blushed. Her body? "Well, I've been training and working out a lot over the years." Inuyasha looked confused. "Training? For what? There ain't any demons in your time, silly. Why do ya need to train?"

Kagome rolled that thought around in her brain for a minute before responding. "Well, that may be true. I'm pretty sure demons don't exist in my time, but I feel I know why. I'm in college actually, learning about the history of this time. I've actually learned a lot!" Inuyasha just groaned. "Not all this school shit again. Kagome, that's so boring. Why ya gotta torture yourself?" he questioned, turning his gaze to the illuminating fire in the middle of the hut inside the ashy pit.

"Well, it's not boring to me. I had nothing to do when I went back, Inuyasha. I was lost. Confused. Heart broken. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't very well pick up the shattered pieces of my life and move on. Everything I knew to be true was no more. It didn't exist anymore," Kagome stated, offended at his remark.

"Well it ain't like you were alone!" Inuyasha exclaimed, getting up off the floor to pace around, running his hands through his thick hair. "We were all lost without you. We didn't know how to move forward when you vanished. None of us did. The others were able to, eventually, but I never did. Never. It was like you vanished, and part of me did as well. I felt empty. It's been so long, Kagome! Even to a half demon, one hundred years is a long fuckin' time," he ranted as he turned to look at her.

"We missed you. I...I missed you. I thought I'd never see you again", Inuyasha uttered softly as he padded over to sit in front of her. "I was never able to exactly pick up my broken pieces either. After...After Kaede died, I only had Sango and Miroku left. But they were human."

"Were? Inuyasha...when did they...did they die too?" Kagome questioned, tears glistening in her eyes. "Yeah, they passed on a few years ago. Took care of both of em in their dying days," Inuyasha stated as he looked down at his hands. "Tell me everything, Inuyasha," Kagome asked as she took his hands in hers.

"When you left, it was hard. It was hard on all of us. I want to say mostly me, but it killed Sango too. Miroku and Sango got married shortly after. We had to distract ourselves and weddings seem to be good for that kinda thing. The years went by, they had several brats, and I helped look after each one. Miroku kept getting sick though. It was as if some days his body would give out. He would sleep too much, he was very drained. And he couldn't keep food down. He would get up some days, be totally fine, then randomly pass out. It was the weirdest thing," Inuyasha recounted as he looked off to the side, holding onto Kagome's hands for support. As if talking about it brought back terrible memories.

"Miroku ended up going into some kind of odd...sleep. He passed out one day while out in the fields, while picking tomatoes for that night's supper. And when we brought him inside, he just never woke up. We waited and waited, but eventually his heart just...stopped." Kagome was crying now. Full on snot and tears streaking down her face. "Keep going...Inuyasha. I need to hear it."

"Sango, of course, didn't take it well. None of us did. She was a single mother in her middle ages, with no husband or father to her kids. So, I had to step in. Kagome, I've never been the father type. I never thought I'd have kids… I never even fuckin' mated. But anyways, Sango lived a long and healthy life. Her kids grew older, and she died about five years ago due to old age. She was very well loved. We all cared for her, and she died happily. Her last words were Miroku's name on her lips," Inuyasha said as he cried silently, squeezing Kagome's small hands in his.

"What about Shippo? Where is he?" Kagome asked sniffling, hoping nothing bad had happened to her small friend. "We aren't sure...actually. When you vanished, and all of us tried to move on, Shippo seemed to become...different. He stayed around for a few years, but as he got older, he became restless. He up and left in the middle of the night one night and I haven't heard from him since. I'm sure he's fine. He became a strong little guy, so i'm most certain he could take care of himself. But still. I do miss him from time to time," Inuyasha voiced as he took in Kagome's expression of sadness.

"I should have realized when you told me that so much time had passed that things would have happened. Simply because that's how time works. It's relative to us humans, but to the universe, our lives are nothing. But it still hurts. It still really hurts. I didn't even get to say goodbye. I'm glad that Sango and Miroku got married, but i'm still so damn upset. It's not fair, Inuyasha. Why? Why me? Why us? What did we do to deserve all of this pain…" Kagome questioned as she lowered her head against her knees and cried.

"I wish I knew the answer to that. I wish I found out the answer fuckin' years ago. But it never came. But Kagome, you're here now! The well opened up. That means we're together again. It's like old times. I'm...i'm no longer alone," Inuyasha said as he ran his claws against her scalp, his fingers combing through her jet black hair.

"Yeah, I know. I'm happy i'm back. I'm ready to live my life. I knew when I went back home that here is where i'm meant to be. It didn't make sense why I just...up and vanished. It made no sense. But, I think I have a purpose. I think i'm meant to do something else," Kagome stated as she lifted her tear stained face to look at Inuyasha. "Another purpose? You already saved the world, silly. What more could there be?"

Kagome thought for a moment. Her mind whirling with possibilities. Something was there. There was a purpose. She _had_ another purpose. She could feel it. It was as if on the tip of her tongue, at the forefront of her mind. Thinking back to her classes, something clicked into place. It made sense, right? One hundred years into the future. A girl who had traveled five hundred years into the past. It all became clear.

"I have to save Sesshomaru."


End file.
